


mj's dojo of coolness

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: that 70's show au [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Drama, Attempt at Humor, Bonding, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, MJ Is A Little Shit, Peter is a Little Shit, Romance, That 70's Show AU no one asked, That 70's Show AU no one needed, everyone is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Things were great.Michelle’s friends were all good.She was in love with Peter, and they had an amazing night together.Nothing could ruin it, right?Wrong.That 70's Show AU that no one asked and no one needed, but I wrote it anyway.





	mj's dojo of coolness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here I go again. 
> 
> I strongly recommend you to read the whole series, so it can make sense, beginning here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400438
> 
> I hope it's good. Please, enjoy!

Things were great. 

Michelle’s friends were all good. 

She was in love with Peter, and they had an amazing night together.

MJ was also carrying strong ambitions, and she was finally working on it. 

She felt more and more at home in that basement. 

A place to get high, to hang out, to sleep. 

A place to come back to. 

And that was great.

Nothing could ruin it, right?

Wrong.

But for now she wasn’t really worried about things being ruined.

Michelle was skipping one of her classes, a math class.

Yeah, she was trying to “get her act together”, because she had a goal in mind, and she was going to get it.

MJ knows she can, but that didn’t mean she had to endure every single annoying math class, if she could ace a make up test at anytime with minimum effort.

She was at the outside of the school building, a cigarette lit in hands, supporting her body weight on a tree. 

Michelle then noticed that one of the school’s windows were from the Home Economics classroom on the ground floor.

And Peter was there.

He must be one of the only boys who was taking this class. 

Seeing this, MJ recalled it. 

Aunt May didn’t cook, or at least, didn’t cook very well. 

Apparently the chore had to be done by Peter sometimes.

Michelle saw him going to these classes before, but never really thought about it, now, she guessed he was a good cook because of it.

By the way, he sometimes complained about some arguments he had with May due the whole Spider-Man situation, MJ had a strong guess that he cooked to make his presence known at home, as if he was telling May he was there, things could still be the same.

Their little family, like it had always been.

MJ had a hard time admitting to the world that things were cute, but that was cute, just like almost everything else about Peter.

Other boys would tease him about it, other girls would be all over him because of it.

Peter would blush at all the compliments, but he was too much of a dumbass to realize the girls were actually flirting with him.

He didn’t seem to notice the bit of popularity he had despite his nerdiness.

Michelle watched the class from outside. 

They seemed to be baking a cake. 

A girl was paying a lot of attention to him, taking notes and looking at him with a look that Michelle could probably recognize if she could see herself in the mirror while she was looking at Peter whenever he was talking to her.

Peter remained oblivious, and that was pretty funny.

MJ thought about popping up at the class to put one arm around the boy’s shoulder, but she decided to just stand there, relaxing. 

It would be really uncool to do that, and one thing Michelle wasn’t, was uncool.

Besides, it was his space, she didn’t want to intrude.

What she didn’t expect, was that Peter would be the one to see her, and then call her.

With a smile on his face, he opened the window. “Come here!”

MJ disposed of her cigarette, and walked to his direction. 

Right away she could smell the sweet scent of cake. It was great.

Peter leaned towards her, and holding on the window’s edge from outside, Michelle dodged his advance.

He looked at her, confused.

“I was just smoking.” She justified.

“I don’t care.” He replied, and placed a sweet and quick kiss to her lips in greeting.

She smiled. “How’s your class going?”

“Good. I made a strawberry cake today. May’s gonna love it.” 

It felt good to see him complete school’s activities after learning how to balance his super hero life with his regular life. 

It wasn’t perfect, but better.

She wasn’t a fan of school to do any judging, but Peter actually wanted to be a good student, so it was nice to see him doing well.

“And how’s skipping class going for you?” Peter asked, a tone of slight disapproval being noticeable in his voice, but still playful.

“It’s going great since I’m here with you now.” She answered in mocking. 

He laughed.

The bad part of that was that she actually meant that corny shit, and she wasn’t doing a really great job at hiding it.

When they shared another quick kiss as a bye, Michelle heard the Home Ec’s teacher say with a sigh, “Ah, young love.” 

MJ went away, and she thought that maybe Peter wasn’t completely oblivious, and that brief public display of affection had a reason, as if he wanted someone to back off.

She smiled at the thought. 

 

For some reason, Michelle was expecting for them to screw up the whole boyfriend-girfriend thing, but they were doing pretty well so far.

The next day after their first night, after Peter managed to sneak out of the basement in the morning, and later during the afternoon, the whole gang was hanging out in front of the TV.

It seemed like a slow day, the only thing different was the weird way their friends would look at Peter and MJ, as if they were unsure about something.

Peter was going home, wanting to spend a least some of his free time with May, and as usual, he said bye to Michelle with a peck on the lips.

But not as usual, he said, “Love you.” 

And without showing any surprise, without missing a beat, she replied right away, “Love you too.”

“I knew it!” Betty was the first to shout. She pointed to Ned and Flash as Gwen smiled triumphantly with Betty. “They did it! You boys owe us five bucks.”

“Damn it.” Ned and Flash simultaneously whined as they fumbled with their wallets to hand the money to the girls.

“What are you guys talking about?” Peter asked, and MJ was beginning to grasp what was happening. 

“Don’t deny it, Peter. I can see it in your face. You got laid.” Betty declared.

Peter gasped.

“So you guys were betting on us?” Michelle asked.

“Yeah, Flash and Ned said it would take another month for you guys to do it, and we disagreed. So we bet.” Gwen explained.

Suddenly Peter seemed offended. “Ned, dude, did you bet against me?”

By ‘against me’, he meant, ‘not having sex with MJ’, and that made Michelle laugh.

“Come on, man, I thought you were going to chicken out.” Ned replied.

“You can’t really blame him.” Flash added fuel to the fire.

“Burn!” Gwen said.

Peter gasped once again, scandalized.

“Who made the first move?” Betty questioned.

“I did.” Michelle answered.

“Did you guys bet on that too?” Peter was still revolted.

“Nah. I’m just asking out of curiosity. It was kinda obvious to everyone that Jones would make the first move.” Betty answered.

“Did the skirt work alright?” Gwen asked.

“Yep.” MJ replied with a smirk.

Peter’s eyes were as wide as they could be. “Skirt? D-did you plan it?”

“Of course I did. It made a lot easier for you, right?”

And for the third time in that afternoon, Peter gasped out of shame.

“That’s it, I’m leaving.” 

As Peter left, Michelle laughed and then shouted. “Come on, don’t be such a baby.”

She sighed, and directed her words to her friends, “Okay, if you guys have any more weird questions, keep it to yourselves or I’ll kick everyone in the ass.” 

 

One day, a teacher had the audacity to call Peter to talk about ‘his proximity with Michelle Jones’. 

The man had told him that ‘MJ wasn’t a good influence on him’. 

Peter was aware he couldn’t, and shouldn’t, physically hurt a teacher even if the teacher in question was an asshole, so he did something else.

“I’m sorry, but you and Ms. Philips are really close right?” Peter said. “I saw you guys the other day, and I think it’s really cool that your wife lets you have such a close friendship with another lady.”

By the way the man suddenly looked frightened, Peter could say that he understood what was being suggested.

The confidence Peter used to do that, he learned with Tony and Michelle.

The teacher didn’t even dare to look at Peter or MJ in the eyes after that.

Eventually, that teacher got a divorce, and Peter felt good for whoever his wife used to be.

 

Some things at school would still be weird.

One day, some football players came up to them.

One of them asked Peter ‘how he tamed the beast’. 

And another said how MJ was ‘too hot to be with Peter’.

Before the boy could give any kind of answer, Michelle got up from her seat.

“Did you fucking squares forget who I am?” 

She was spitting fire, but her tone of voice and facial expression were aloof, as if she wasn’t facing two guys at the same time. 

“You mess with me and him one more time, and I’m going to break your fucking legs so you can never play football ever again, you hear me?”

Peter was ready to make a move if any of the guys thought about touching MJ, but her words were enough to send them away.

She sat back on her seat, and got back at eating her sandwich as if nothing had happened.

Peter was still in awe. “That was so, so cool!”

Michelle smirked. “Yeah, I know.”

“How do you do that?” He asked. “I can’t be that intimidating even in my suit.” God knows how much he tried.

A smile appeared on her face as she said, “Welcome to MJ’s dojo of coolness, my little grasshopper.”

Peter’s heart fluttered when she referred to herself as ‘MJ’ which was the nickname he used to call her.

 

Everything was going great.

Michelle had finally reached out to May about her interest in art, and she opened up a bit about her aspirations with it, and a higher education.

Peter seemed to be so excited for her, and curious to what she could do. 

Now, she was creating a habit to show almost all of her drawings to him, he always had something good and interesting to say. 

Because of May, he had a good eye for things related to art, so he could point out every little thing she learned to do better due to her practicing with his aunt as a mentor.

Everything was really great, so she didn’t expect that something would come to ruin her peace.

Michelle walked into a bar together with the rest of the gang. 

Only Peter wasn’t there, he was busy being a super-hero that night.

“All right, they didn’t even check or fake IDs!” Betty happily said as they entered.

And so they went to the counter of the bar, to order drinks.

“So, fellas, school let out early?” The man behind the counter joked.

Ned looked desperate as if they just got caught. “No! No, we’re old! We’re workers, we’re all construction workers. Hey, guys, did you see that brick today? Whoo.”

Gwen just bumped his side with her elbow.

Ned was some kind of genius, but sometimes really stupid when it came to fear of getting caught doing illegal stuff.

Betty just sighed, and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, because yeah, two young boys and three young girls are definitely going to pass up as construction workers.

The man just handed them beers, “Relax, guys. We don’t care about this here.” He handed the drink to Michelle, and he looked at her. “You look familiar. Do I know you?”

MJ, who was staring blankly at him, nodded, “I sure hope so, dad.”

The man raised an eyebrow at her, and the gang looked petrified.

The man started laughing in excitement. “Hey! Michelle!” He seemed to finally remember her.

“Y-you’re her dad?” Flash was the one to ask.

“Yeah! Well, that’s what her mother says.” The man replied and laughed. “Kidding.”

“I’ve heard much about you.” Betty said this time, bitterness threatening to come out.

“Good things, I hope!”

“Well, if running out on your family and becoming a drunk is good, then yes.” Betty replied, and with that she decided to get the gang a bit far from MJ and the guy, so they could talk in private.

Her father walked out of the bar’s counter to get a look at her. “Wow. Look at you! So tall. How long has it been?”

“Eight years, fifty-one days.” Michelle answered.

“Wow, time really flies when you’re-”

“Drunk?” She completed for him.

He stuttered for a moment. “I was gonna say ‘having fun’, but same thing!”

“How long you’ve been back for?”

“Well, that must be about a year.”

“A year?”

“Yeah! I was gonna call you but-”

She interrupted him. “You were gonna call me? Oh man, that makes you, like, I don’t know, what, Father of the Year?” She scoffed, and began to walk away. “I’ll see you around, dad.” She threw the last word with as much mockery as she could.

The gang went after her, but she told them not to follow her.

She went away with her car, but at least Betty also drove her car there, so they still had a way to go home.

She didn’t know if she was grateful that Peter wasn’t there, or if she wanted him to be there.

Michelle was just so angry. 

She didn’t have any tears to cry, it was just anger. 

An anger that she didn’t really know to where or who it was being directed to. 

She couldn’t count the times she hit her fist against the steering wheel as she was driving.

Things were going too great, it had been a long time since something bad happened. 

Really, she should’ve seen that coming.

She wanted to get high, but the gang smoked it all the other day.

The only thing left to do was to go to her basement, and that’s what she did.

As she entered the basement, Michelle stumbled on an object.

It was a piece of painting she had left on the floor to dry. 

Her first work with real paint. 

In a moment of rage, she stomped on it, and threw the piece across the room.

It felt like it didn’t mean anything. 

Like nothing she’s been doing meant something.

As if she had gone back to square one because she was reminded of something that could take her strength off of her.

So she just threw herself on the couch, and stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to do with all this anger.

A few minutes later, Peter arrived at her door.

By the worried look he had on his face, she was aware of how news fly fast.

“Ned told me to check up on you… Are you okay?”

“No.” She answered without looking at him. “And you shouldn’t be here, I have all this hate running in my veins right now.”

“Do… you want to talk about it?”

Michelle scoffed, bitter, and looked at him. “I said you shouldn’t be here. And what do you, Mr. Sunshine, know about hate?”

Peter slightly flinched at her voice.

‘Crap’, she thought. There she goes, ruining everything good.

Not even when they were supposed to be enemies, she had talked to him in that tone of voice.

Peter could talk back, and tell her that he actually knew a lot about hate. 

He had experienced lots of kinds of hate before, and some of them haunted him to this day.

But he wouldn’t.

He didn’t allow himself to make whatever this interaction was being, to be about him.

So he just tried to hide the hurt he felt, but MJ had already seen it on his face.

“I’ll go, then.”

He was about to open the door, but she got up from the couch and stopped him.

“I’m sorry.”

Michelle felt as if she didn’t apologize now, maybe it would be too late. 

Not too late for him to forgive her, but too late for her to forgive herself.

“It’s okay. Y-you’re just angry.”

“It’s not okay, Peter. I’m sorry, really.” 

He could see the vulnerability in her eyes. 

This feeling always looked weird on her, as if it wasn’t her style.

“I’m fine.” He said.

“Stay.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yeah, stay.”

And so he stayed. 

They decided to rely on the TV.

Peter sat on the couch, and Michelle supported her head on his lap, lying down, comfortably.

An episode of The Jeffersons was on.

An eventual chuckle would escape their lips as they watched.

“You know, I don’t know if I hate him.” MJ eventually started saying, “I don’t think I hate him, even if I really want to.”

“Maybe, maybe it’s for the best.” He replied.

“What do you mean?”

“I, I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep this anger with you, but… to hate someone, it’s really tiring, and it hurts.”

She wanted to ask him from where he was getting this from, but she couldn’t, not right now.

MJ sighed. “This all makes me feel like shit.”

Peter just looked sweetly at her, and caressed her hair.

“Aren’t you gonna say I’m better than that?” She asked.

“Not really, you have the right to feel the way that you do.” He answered. “You’re not just better than that. You’re better than a lot of people, than a lot of things.”

MJ smiled softly at him. “You sound a lot wise now, my little grasshopper.”

“What? Just because I complimented you?” 

“Yeah.” 

They went to sleep in her tiny room, and again, just like the other night, a feeling of ‘home’ washed over her.

Then, she realized, she found her little family down in that nasty basement.

Home was Peter.

Home was Betty and the gang.

Love was lazy times watching Happy Days with her weird little family.

Care was Betty’s mom homemade snacks that were brought to her whenever she was studying.

Care was May staying up late at night just to talk to her on the phone about art even if she had to teach a class early in the morning in the next day.

She had all that, plus a lot of strength and ambition, and a shitty father couldn’t take that away from her.

 

During the next day, Michelle was still in a bad mood, but better. 

“Why don’t you talk to him?” Betty suggested.

“Hey, how about instead you hit me in the face with a wrench and I black out?” MJ replied sarcastically. 

“I know you’re bottling things up, but-”

Betty was interrupted by Flash. “Good for her. That’s where feelings should be kept.”

“No, you got it wrong, man.” Gwen said. “That’s the rule for the circle. Not real life.”

Betty just rolled her eyes. “As I was saying, Jones, maybe you should talk to him.”

“I got nothing to say to him, I haven’t seen the guy in years, I don’t even know him.” Michelle replied.

“So, are you just going to pretend you don’t have a father?” Betty asked.

MJ scoffed. “Yeah, he has been pretending he doesn’t have a daughter.” 

Before anyone could say anything else, Betty’s mom came down the stairs. 

“Your father is here!” The woman said with a hopeful smile.

Michelle couldn’t share that excitement, and groaned. She gave a mean stare to Betty.

The blonde grimaced. “I’m sorry. Last night after you left, he asked me where you were living, and I just couldn’t say no.”

So she went to see her father. 

The Brants were good hosts, offering him soda and not alcohol to drink.

MJ sat with them, listening to all the small talk. She didn’t feel good at all.

Her dad was telling how he had cleaned up his act. “I got a job, an apartment, even a color TV.”

Michelle faked a smile, and decided to finally say something. “Wow, doing great now, huh? Color TV? Man, I remember when I was a kid, I didn’t even had a father.”

She left her father and Betty’s parents speechless with her sardonic but very true remark.

Not wanting to deal with this anymore, she just fled the room with angry steps.

Down at the basement, she found the stupid helmet, and threw it across the room. 

A good way to relieve her anger without destroying something important to her like she did to her painting.

With a big sigh, she sat on the couch.

The TV was on, but she didn’t bother with it.

All of this was so tiring.

Why did he had to show up again? She wondered. 

Everything was going so great without him.

Peter didn’t take long to show up at her door, again.

“Hey, MJ.”

“What?” She replied, a bit of anger still escaping her.

“Ned asked me to come. To see you.” He explained.

In that moment she realized how much her friends knew her.

She found the basement empty, because they went away, thinking that whatever happened in that meeting, she would probably want to be alone for a little while.

And still, they called Peter to come check on her.

At first, Michelle didn’t expect someone to be able to deal with her when she’s down, but she was proved wrong when Peter stayed last night, to stick with her.

“Can I come closer? Promise you won’t bite?” Peter carefully asked, a small smile on his face.

If Michelle was a bird, because of her bad mood her feathers would be all puffed up, but Peter’s voice and words at that moment would make all her feathers puff down.

“I promise. Come here.” She answered, patting the seat next to hers.

He sat down on the couch, by her side.

She expected him to ask about her dad, but instead, “What are we watching?”

For the first time since she got back to the basement, she took a look at the TV. 

“I guess… The Price Is Right?”

“Oh.” He pointed at the screen wearing a silly grin. “This is old lady can’t even reach the wheel.”

MJ let out a small laugh. “I bet she’s taller than you.”

“Hey!”

They watched the tiny ladies on TV. 

Peter leaned his head on her shoulder.

And after some time, she started talking. “Betty’s parents offered soda to my dad instead of a beer, which was pretty cool. But it still sucked.”

“I’m sorry you have to go through that.” 

“You should think I’m being stupid.” She said. “I mean, my dad is right here, apparently trying to fix things, and I have the chance, you know, to be with him.”

Peter moved his head from her shoulder, feeling confused, and to look at her in the eyes.

“Why should I think you’re being stupid?” 

“Well, your dad, your parents aren’t even… in this realm. And my dad is very much alive… and I still don’t want to be with him. It feels like I’m just… I don’t know.” 

“Hey, it’s different. I mean, you shouldn’t feel obligated to be with your father just because you think some kid out there would want something like that.”

“I… guess so.” MJ thought about it. “He said something about having an apartment. I don’t think I want to go with him.”

“Then, don’t.” Peter said to her. “I mean, you have to talk with the Brants about it, but if you’re happy here… then maybe you should stay.”

“Or, I don’t know, maybe I should stop freeloading.”

“You are not! You do a lot of chores around the house, you buy them groceries even though they never ask you for it. I see how they love having you here. Come on, don’t you remember when Betty was all jealous because they seemed to love you more than her?”

She laughed softly at that, and agreed. “Yeah.”

“See? I… kind of understand what you feel. Sometimes I still feel as if I’m intruding… with May, and even with Mr. Stark with how much time he has been spending with me. But they always make sure to let me know that they want to be with me, that I’m not a bother.”

MJ nodded, relating to his words. “It’s so hard.”

“Yeah… and… your father has really done you wrong. I’m not saying you should pretend he doesn’t exist… but he doesn’t have the right to just barge in your life and pretend everything’s perfect, as if you owe him time, love and attention… you don’t owe him anything.”

Michelle smiled fondly, and then acted as if she was deeply surprised. “Wow, Peter, you are really smart after all.”

“Don’t act surprised! I read books too!” He acted as if he was offended, but laughed right after.

“You know I can’t let all the people talking about how you’re a genius get to your head. As your girlfriend, I have to put you in your place.”

“Shut up, as if you don’t like to show off when you ace a test that you didn’t even study for.” Peter replied playfully.

They spent the rest of that afternoon having fun discussing the price of things, ending with Michelle saying how the TV show was an awful production of capitalism, out of pettiness for guessing a price wrong.

Before he left, she asked, “Do I have to wait you to get another ticket for a concert so we can have sex again? Aren’t you gonna do something?”

Peter smiled bashfully. “I was waiting for you to do something about it.” 

He was on a step higher than her, so she pulled the collar of his shirt, and kissed him. “Oh, I will.”

Then, before Peter could let embarrassment take over, he left.

MJ had plans to tire this boy out eventually.

 

After Michelle had a conversation with Betty’s parents, she got on her El Camino, and started her car, she knew where she had to go.

A bar, the bar.

Where this confusion all began.

On her way to the place, MJ thought about what she talked about with the Brants.

How Betty’s mom hugged her so tight as a tear fell of her eye, saying she would support whatever it was her decision. 

How Betty’s dad gave her a discreet smile, and that, for an old man who didn’t like showing emotions, meant a lot.

They loved her.

She wasn’t a bother.

She wasn’t a bother.

When Michelle got the bar, it was empty, and her dad wasn’t behind a counter serving drinks, but sweeping the floor. 

She confronted him immediately, “Hey! You can ditch me then walk back into my life eight years later and expect everything to be okay!” MJ pointed an accusing finger at his face. “You screwed me!”

“I did. You’re right, I know.” The man simply replied.

“And… You what? You know? What do you mean, ‘you know’?” She confusedly asked, still very angry.

He sighed. “I got no excuses. I was a jerk. I’ve been a jerk my whole life. And all I can do is tell you I’m sorry and hope that’ll believe me.”

“You jerk! How am I supposed to yell at you now? I was gonna yell!” Michelle complained yelling, despite what she had just said. “I was gonna tell you off!”

“And I think you should.” The man agreed. “I mean, you wanna yell? Go ahead. I deserve it.”

“You’re just… you’re caving? That just makes it worse!” 

Michelle then remembered about the ‘hate talk’ she had with Peter. 

He had said that maybe it would be better for her, if she just didn’t hate her father, and apparently the guy was making it just a bit easier than expected.

“Come on, man!” She continued. “Give me something!”

“You want a beer?” He asked.

“Yeah!” MJ replied. “But I won’t accept because that’s not what my freaking father should be offering me, you jerk! Don’t you know anything about parenting?”

“Oh, you right. Yeah, I know nothing.”

Michelle rolled her eyes and sighed. “Listen, man. I’m just gonna tell what I came here to tell you. I don’t hate you, I think.”

“That’s good!”

“But I certainly don’t like you either.”

“Oh.”

“And you have no right to just come into my life out of nowhere and pretend to be my dad.”

“But I am your dad.” He said.

“Well, I don’t see it.” MJ replied, and she meant it. “I don’t know you, man.”

He didn’t have something to say to that.

“Look, the way I see it, you’re just trying to fix things because I encountered you by accident. You wouldn’t even look for me if I didn’t find you first.”

He tried to explain himself, “That’s not it, I-”

She didn’t let him finish. “Then prove it to me.”

The man was a bit confused.

“I’ll be on my way.” Michelle moved to left the bar, and when she had her back to him, she said, “You know where to find me, you can come see me at the risk of get punched in the face.” MJ had put on a playful tone of voice, so he could at least understand she wasn’t being entirely threatening.

As Michelle closed the place’s door, she could her a man’s voice saying, “I’ll go see you!”

On her way back home, she felt good.

MJ was almost sure that this encounter would shred her to pieces, but instead, she felt accomplished. 

She thought about how she was going throw in her dad’s face all the big things she was going to accomplish in life, to show him, his shitty ways didn’t define her, how she was strong enough to firmly stand on the ground on her own.

Michelle knew that actually, more than to anyone else, she was going to show herself how strong and capable she was, despite everything in the world that tried to put her down. 

She was going to prove it to herself, Michelle was going to do herself justice.

MJ had good friends, a good boyfriend, good people looking out for her, and with her strength she was going places.

She had a lot of coolness to show to the world.

Later that night, she called Peter.

“I going to make Stark get me one of those tiny mobile phones like yours.” Michelle said to him, as she was standing up on the kitchen to talk on the phone, trying not to be loud since everyone was already sleeping.

Peter laughed. “I think if you talk to Ms. Potts about it, she’s going to give you one. She loves you, especially because you’re really good at pissing off Mr. Stark.”

She laughed too.

“But, uh, I called to tell you… thank you.” MJ said.

“Oh, uh, you’re welcome. For what?” He asked, a bit oblivious.

“For being tiny little angel and helping me out.” She answered. 

“You called me tiny again.” Peter replied, defensive.

“I also called you an angel. Me joking about your height was everything you heard?” She rolled your eyes.

“Oh, right. So I’m an angel. God, you’re corny, MJ.” He replied laughing.

“That’s it, I’m never giving you a compliment, like, ever. It just goes straight to your ego.”

The sound of Peter’s laugh filled her with an incredible feeling, happiness.

“Hey, I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” He said back. 

Michelle curled up her finger on the phone’s wire like a stupid teenage girl in love.

And she guessed that she was in fact, a stupid teenage girl in love.

“So, hey, can’t wait to have you under me again.” MJ said, anxious for what his nervous answer would be like to make her laugh.

“I, you, ugh-” She couldn’t see, but Peter was blushing on the other side of the line. “I thought we were having a nice moment here!”

“What? Don’t you think sex is nice?”

“Of course I-” He sighed in defeat. “I hate you, I’m hanging up.”

And so Peter hung up, leaving her laughing all by herself in the kitchen.

Yeah, Michelle had it pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Ps: I'm a sucker for found families tropes, lol.
> 
> Sorry for the drama, haha. I hope it wasn't bad, and if you watched the show you know from where I got the inspiration to write this.
> 
> As always, pleaseeeee, leave me a comment and a review!!! It's so incredibly important, and I absolutely love the support!! 
> 
> The feedback keeps my mind going, so let me know what you think, really.
> 
> (I also welcome you to yell at me on tumblr, feel free to send me asks. I go by @lurkingg-around)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
